


Thankful

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to help Lex sleep through the night. He just has to get him relaxed enough to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

Lifting a sponge heavy with water, Clark places it gently on Lex’s pale, smooth skin and rubs it in soothing circles on his chest. They are both half hard, but there is no feeling of urgency to it, so they’re ignoring it for now. He feels as much as hears Lex let out a deep breath, and then his lover relaxes against him. “Mmmm, that’s it, Lex. Just relax. We’ll get you to a good night’s sleep before you know it.”

Moving his head just slightly, Lex kisses the side of Clark’s neck. “You really shouldn’t worry, Clark. I’ve slept better since we’ve become lovers and then partners, than I have since I was a young child.”

Leaning against one end of the large tub, with Lex’s wet, naked body lying against him, Clark has already let the day’s tensions go, but he can still feel some stiffness in his lover’s body. It’s that tension he aims to get rid of with the bedtime ritual he has plans on implementing tonight. He keeps his voice modulated to a quiet tone, and that’s where he plans to keep it. “Too late to tell me not to worry about you. Now, tell me what you thought of your first Thanksgiving at the farm.

Sitting between Clark’s legs, resting against his back, Lex raises his hands languidly, and places them on Clark’s thighs. “It was crowded, chaotic, and I don’t think I’m going to be able to even look at any food for the next three days. But...it was the best day I can remember in a long time. I can’t believe that your parents have not only accepted me, but accepted us together. Especially your father.”

A laugh rumbles through Clark’s chest. “That’s my dad for you. When he admits he’s made a mistake, he’ll go whole hog trying to fix it.” Moving the sponge in circles down Lex’s torso, he stops to concentrate on his lover’s abdomen. “And, he does admit to making a mistake, Lex. He knows, now, that you’re what I need to make me happy, and he knows that you love me and want me to be happy. He’s finally accepted that you aren’t going to turn into your father.”

Turning his head again, Lex pushes up a little and captures Clark’s mouth with his. The kiss is leisurely, but it still causes Lex’s cock to lengthen and fill out a little more. He can feel Clark’s growing against his back as well, and he wiggles a little, pressing back into that firm length.

Breathing deeply, trying to maintain the control he wants tonight, Clark ignores both his and Lex’s erections. Instead, he moves the sponge over Lex’s legs, going as far as he can reach, before moving back up, and then over to the other side. “You did a nice job when we were going around the table telling what we were all thankful for, especially since I didn’t warn you ahead of time of that tradition. Now that there’s no audience, why don’t you tell me what you’re actually thankful for.”

Idly tracing random designs on Clark’s skin, Lex changes them to hearts while he responds. “I meant it, though. I’m very thankful that you came into my life, and more thankful than I can express that you found the courage to tell me how you felt about me, in spite of all the problems we’d been having as friends. I can’t imagine where I’d be right now, what path I would have chosen, if you hadn’t.

Clark can feel tension returning to Lex’s body, so sliding his empty hand up, he uses it to turn the man’s head again, and kisses him deeply. He hears a small moan, and isn’t sure who makes it. Pulling back, he rubs their cheeks together. “Don’t imagine it, Lex. It isn’t going to happen, so it isn’t worth wasting your time over. Besides, don’t you have other things you’d rather be imagining, right now.”

Running a teasing finger down the crease of Lex’s thigh, Clark also places a sucking kiss on the side of Lex’s neck. This time, Clark knows the small moan comes from Lex. “In all honesty, Clark, I’d rather be doing than imagining.”

Huffing out another laugh, Clark takes the hint, and wraps one of his big hands around Lex’s hard cock. Keeping to the same languid pace they’ve had since entering the tub, Clark moves his hand smoothly up and down.

Lex shivers against Clark at the slow build of his orgasm, and Clark takes that as his sign to drop the sponge and use the now empty hand to reach down and cup Lex’s balls. Gently, Clark squeezes them, tugging just a little.

Moaning a little louder, Lex feels his orgasm getting closer, but instead of being urgent, he feels as if he’s floating on waves of pleasure. He almost hates to stop, but... “Clark. Bed. I want you inside of me.”

A groan rumbles out of Clark at Lex’s voiced desire. Silently, he floats them out of the bath, until they’re standing on the floor. He makes sure to dry his partner off thoroughly, using it as an opportunity to caress the man’s entire body, even if there is a towel between his hands and Lex’s skin.

After he’s satisfied that Lex’s skin is dry so his partner won’t get cold, Clark reaches down and tangles their fingers together, tugging Lex towards their bed. Tenderly, Clark pushes his lover face down on the bed. Straddling the slim hips below him, Clark lets his hard cock lie on top of Lex’s ass, resting right along the crack.

Leaning down, he mouths at the bump on the back of Lex’s skull that always intrigues him. Then, pushing up, Clark starts massaging his partner’s body. Much of the strain Lex always carries is gone, but not all. Starting at the shoulders, Clark slowly works his way down, feeling more and more of Lex’s tension slip away.

Quietly, Clark reaches for the lube he’d stashed under his pillow earlier, and using a quick, practiced burst of heat vision, warms up the liquid inside. Coating the fingers of one hand, he slips them between the firm globes of Lex’s ass.

Not wanting to force his way through the tight muscle, Clark rubs just the tip of a finger over the sensitive skin until he feels it begin to unfurl. Lex shift under his touch, starting to push back against him. Clark rubs his other hand over Lex’s flank, soothing him into a more settled position on the bed. “Let me do it, Lex. Let me give this to you.”

Passivity isn’t in Lex’s nature, but he’s already feeling so calm, that he gives in to Clark’s request, subsiding back into the comfort of the soft mattress and Clark’s even softer caresses. He moans as a finger breaches the entrance to his body, going no further than a single knuckle in before pulling back out.

Before he feels he has to push back for more, Clark slides his first finger all the way in. It’s a slick easy glide with the amount of lube Lex can feel his lover has used, and he shifts on the sheets, already wanting more.

Glad that he’s gotten so adept at reading Lex’s body language, Clark slides in a second finger slowly, taking his time to feel Lex’s soft inner walls all the way in. Twisting and turning his wrist, Clark refuses to hurry his pace, even though his own erection is throbbing between his legs, dripping precome onto Lex’s firm ass. The small noises Lex keeps making challenges Clark’s control even more than his own arousal, but he’s determined to give this gift to Lex.

Sliding his two fingers in and out, Clark widens them a little more with each pass, feeling his lovers passage stretch to accommodate him. He enjoys the warmth surrounding his digits, and how the ring of muscle clings to him as he pulls the fingers out to the tips before pushing them back in.

Reading the signs Lex’s body gives him, Clark knows that the relaxation he’s worked so hard to infuse his lover with will start dissipating if he starts getting frustrated. Pulling out one final time, Clark can feel how ready Lex is in the way he doesn’t tense up at all as the fingers leave his body. Clark knows that his lover can comfortably take his girth with no more preparation.

Foreskin pulled all the way back from the depths of his arousal, Clark places the head of his wide cock at the entrance to Lex’s body. As always, he feels a small twinge of apprehension at the thought of fitting into the small opening, but he pushes it away. He knows from experience, that Lex can not only take him, but loves the feeling of fullness Clark’s cock gives him.

Pushing in slowly, Clark doesn’t stop until his groin is pressed to Lex’s ass. Just as slowly, he pulls back out. Lowering his frame until his torso is just brushing against Lex’s back as he moves, Clark keeps to the same slow pace as he pulls back out, wanting them both to feel every inch as he moves his cock in and out of Lex’s body. Lex is uncharacteristically still, but Clark can hear his partner’s racing heartbeat and feel the quick rise and fall of his back as his breathing rate increases.

For his part, Lex is lost in a sea of bliss. He can’t ever remember being this relaxed. Sensation seems to be all around him, and it’s never ending. He can feel his orgasm approaching again, and he thinks about prolonging it, but he’s just too relaxed. He doesn’t want to make the effort. Instead, he lets himself be carried along by the tide of feeling Clark is building in his body.

Usually, his orgasms crash through him, like waves against rocks lining the shore. This one steals over him, washing through him softly, but inexorably, making him gasp for breath as it seems to fill every molecule of his body until it’s all he’s aware of.

When the waves of completion finally recede, it’s to feel Clark pulsing inside of him, filling him with his warmth, even as his warm body surrounds him. He’s glad he recovered quickly enough to feel it.

Having no compunction to move, knowing Clark would stop him is he did, Lex lets Clark deal with cleaning them both up, even changing the sheets so fast that Lex doesn’t even feel himself being moved as it happens. Lex smiles to himself. Besides finally having found someone that he can love so completely, and knows that the love is returned, it can just be really cool to have Clark as a lover.

As Clark returns to bed, he pulls Lex against him, spooning him from behind. “Sleep, Lex. Enjoy a good night’s rest. We’ll do this, or something like it, every night if it works to get you the sleep you need.”

Not even trying to be discrete while a yawn overtakes him, Lex feels his eyelids growing heavily. There’s one more thing that he needs to say before he can let himself slip under, though. “Then, I have something else to be thankful for. Bedtime rituals.” Lex falls asleep to the rumble of Clark’s soft laughter against his back.


End file.
